


Menschenhass

by CurryDraws



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deutsch | German, Nostalgie, Rikudo Sennin (mentioned) - Freeform, Thinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: Kurama denkt an seinen 'Vater'.Bis er gestört wird.





	Menschenhass

**Author's Note:**

> Idee durch Takara-san und Uchihas Rose auf fanfiktion.de

 Pff, sollte dieser kleine Bengel doch abkratzen. Kurama interessierte es nicht.  
Kurama wurde mit der Zeit in die Rolle der Gefahr und Katastrophe gedrückt. Er erinnerte sich an Rikudo. Der Mann der ihm einst einen Namen gab, ihm eine Persönlichkeit schenkte. Zu dieser Zeit war der Fuchsgeist friedliebend gewesen, konnte niemandem etwas zu Leide tun.

 Kurama schlich ein leichtes Lächeln in seine Züge. Wie sehr er an dem ersten Ninja der Geschichte hing.  
Es platschte.

 Grimmig sah der Fuchsgeist auf.

 Wie vermutet störte Naruto, dieser Grünschnabel-Jinchuriki, an welchen der vierte Hokage ihn gebunden hatte, Kuramas Erinnerungen.

 "Kind... Komm näher...", wisperte er.

 "Hm?" Naruto trat an den Käfig in dem das Biju gefangen war heran.

 Plötzlich schlug der Fuchs mit drei Schwänzen nach ihm.

 "Woah!" Naruto sprang im letzten Moment zurück. "Du bist... Der Neunschwänzige...!"

 Wie sehr Kurama diese Betitelung doch hasste. Er hatte einen Namen. Und dieser wurde ihm von einer für ihn sehr wichtigen Person gegeben. Sollte die Rotzgöre ihn doch mit diesem Titel ansprechen. Seinen Namen zu wissen hatte er nicht verdient.

 Kurama schüttelte diese Gedanken ab.

 "Am liebsten würde ich dich fressen. Sei froh, dass ich in diesem Käfig versiegelt bin..."

 Naruto starrte ihn an. Dieser Mensch nervte die Bestie.

 "Für dich her zu kommen ist...", er brach ab und fragte, "Was willst du von mir?"  
  Naruto starrte nicht mehr. Er stierte sein Gegenüber regelrecht an.

 "He, du dummer Fuchs! Ich lasse dich in meinem Körper wohnen, aber anstatt Miete zu zahlen, leih mir dein Chakra!"

 Jetzt wurde der Bengel auch noch frech!

 "Mich so zu bedrohen, welch _Mut_ ", lachte Kurama. Als ob er freiwillig in Narutos Körper lebte. Das war unter seiner Würde. "In Ordnung. Hier ein Geschenk dafür, dass du so weit gekommen bist."

 Naruto verschwand und das Biju sah an die Decke des Käfigs.

 "Was ist nur aus eurer Lehre geworden, Rikudo-sama?", murmelte er. "Die heutige Generation bekriegt sich mit euren Künsten. Ich vermisse euch. Der Glaube der Menschen geht auf mich über. Eindeutig, ich wurde zu lange in den Menschen gefangen gehalten. Da ist eine Sache die ich euch so gerne fragen würde: Bin ich richtig darin diese Art von Menschen zu hassen?"

 Niemandem, wirklich _niemandem_ würde Kurama beichten, dass er langsam an seinem Hass zweifelte.

 Er würde sagen er hasse die Menschen abgrundtief und würde sie am liebsten alle auslöschen, da sie ihn Jahrhunderte in Menschenkörpern gefangen hielten.

 In Kurama keimte erneut unbändiger Hass auf.

 Sobald die Göre sich die Blöße geben würde, würde er ausbrechen, in Konoha wüsten und, sollte sie noch bestehen, sich in Rikudo-samas Höhle von damals niederlassen, bis sich die Anderen von ihren Jinchuriki lösen würden.

 Doch bis diese Zeit gekommen war, sammelte er Kraft für seinen Ausbruch.

           


End file.
